Gotta Catch 'em All!
by Steffi Anderson
Summary: Steffi and Torri go bishounen catching! Beginning with the Slayer's world of course. That's if they every get out the front door....


All Narry and Illu's idea. We swear. Steffi and Torri would never do this normally. This ficcy is based on the site poket-bishounen. If you don't know it, basically you select a bishounen like those from Slayers and answer three or four multiple-choice question about them. Get them all correct, and you get a cute little picture of your bishounen claming you cough him. After a while it no longer is catching them but rather showing off how much you know about them.  
  
Anyways, as one may be able to guess, Steffi and Torri are in for an adventure of their own. Starting with the Slayers world of course. That's if they ever get out of the front door.  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm, relevance for this chapter.um, I don't own Torri's house or backyard.but I and Torri do own Zenith (pronounced Zee-nith, meaning 'the pinacle' or 'the end') and Zenathae (pronounced Zen-a-thae, meaning the less exciting 'raven') as we created them for our own original stories so hands off!  
  
  
  
Steffi and Torri had just returned from one of their escapades. It had involved been dragged from the depths of Torri's bedroom and peeling their eyes away from her laptop screen that had been playing different anime DVDs all day (and would continue all night), suffer their brief encounter with natural light during the time it took to cross the four lanes and a traffic island, before disappearing into the 7-11 across the street. Here they were supposed to buy lunch. Naturally, as per routine, they came out supporting packets of Doritoes and bottles of Coke, sometimes with the added bonus of a Mars Bar or box of Kool Mints. This could probably explain many of their physiological differences.  
  
But they weren't allowed back into Torri's bedroom. Now, Steffi spending the night at their place most certainly wasn't an uncommon thing so it was no wonder Torri's mum had picked up on this unhealthy routine. So she made them stay outside in the fresh air of the backyard.  
  
The two began to engage themselves in interesting games. Archery practice was out of question, but they did manage to find two poles they could use for quarter-staffs or glaives. This wasn't ideal either. Torri was just mentioning a game she and another guy had used to play when they were young. They would tie each other up with lengths of ropes from the shed and see who could get out of the bonds quickest. Fortunately, before the quest of finding ropes could begin, they were distracted.  
  
'Torri.Steffi.' An impassive voice sounded above them. They looked up and almost fell over. A section of the clouds had parted revealing both the sun and a dark elf, namely known as The Illustrator or simply, Illu. She had dark blue, almost black skin and deathly white hair. Mischievous red eyes and a scary I-know-what-you-did-last-summer, It-lives-in-the-fridge smile on her face. Needless to say, she was Torri's sub-conscience.  
  
Steffi's was also there. The Narrator, or Narry, was a little harder to place. To put it simply, she was a chimera. One third elf, one third mazoku and one third demon. This had many side effects. Insanity for one. Her elven and mazoku part were constantly at war leaving the demon to even it out, but still topple the scales to the side of evil.  
  
With this mix, her appearance was that of a high elf although she had wicked purple eyes. While Illu was known for her array of sadistic smiles, Narry was known for her evil laughs. It was one of these she let off now.  
  
'What they hell are you doing?' Screamed Torri.  
  
'Get down here!' Yelled Steffi.  
  
Neither sub-conscience paid any attention as they did fancy themselves superior. 'Torri.Steffi.' Illu continued in her Monty Python and the Holy Grail take off while Narry cracked up beside her. 'We have a quest for you- '  
  
She was cut off mid sentence as something unseen pushed both of them out of the clouds and back down to earth. They each gave a yell of surprise, accompanied with a curse in Narry's case. 'Well obviously someone didn't like us up there.' She grumbled, having landed safely.  
  
Steffi got easily sidetracked. 'I thought you said that Heaven was just another dimension, like the Slayers world. And that when you die you can travel from dimension to dimension, continuing your life unless you get killed or die in that dimension too in which case it is closed off to you.' She was giving her a skeptical look, wanting to know if her fear of death would remain buried by this promise.  
  
'Let's not get all philosophical.' Narry commented.  
  
Torri was glaring down Illu, who only returned it with disturbing calm. 'Ok, just what the hell are doing here? What is this quest thing? And since when have you taken to appearing in the sky where anyone in the whole god damned world could see you!'  
  
'Since we got bored of our usual materializing out of nowhere entrance.' Narry answered. Illu was keeping up the uncomfortable smiles.  
  
'And the quest?' Steffi prompted.  
  
This time Illu did respond. 'You are to engage in a grand adventure for the good of mankind,' She began, ignoring Narry's remark about screwing humanity and its irrelevance, 'you are to both travel together through many dimension on one sole journey.'  
  
Torri was getting irritated as she often did when these two appeared. 'Which is?' She asked.  
  
Narry and Illu shared a knowing look. 'To catch as many bishonen as you can!' They announced together.  
  
Steffi and Torri paused, thinking it to be a joke. Then face faulted when the realized it wasn't. 'Oh brother.' Steffi groaned as Narry let off yet another evil laugh at the sight of their reactions.  
  
'What did you just say?' Torri asked.  
  
Narry began to repeat. 'To catch as many bishonen-'  
  
'No! What did you mean by that?' Torri rephrased her question.  
  
Illu grinned as if she had been expecting this reaction. Well, when you do recied in the mind of someone you tend to become a very good judge of their character. 'Its simple really.' She assured them. With the flick of a wrist, a ball taking up the size of her hand rested in her palm. 'You use these bishie-balls to catch your bishounen. But you must weaken them in battle first. Then you can do whatever you like with them.'  
  
Torri turned to an imaginary audience. 'This is called picking up Pokemon and putting it through the blender.'  
  
'Let me guess.' Steffi added. 'You spent all night on the Internet, watch Pokemon come morning, fell into a state of extreme boredom and let your chaotic minds think up the rest.'  
  
Torri nodded. 'Like I said, putting it through the blender.'  
  
'Our minds are not blenders!' Illu interrupted.  
  
'Of course, if you two don't want to do it.' Narry trailed off.  
  
'Who said we didn't!' Steffi cut in.  
  
'Good.' Narry grinned but couldn't contain herself so allowed another evil laugh held longer then physically possible ring in their ears. Illu flattened her dark elven ones to the side of her head.  
  
'I have one question.' Torri interrupted again before things could get too far. 'Why?'  
  
'Who cares?' Seffi commented. 'Come on! You know I know that you know that I know that you know you'd love to glomp some of them.' She gave a genki face.  
  
'Well you would be able to fill your bishie-dex for one.' Narry replied, pulling out an electronic the size of a Gameboy. Illu sighed. Obviously this hadn't been part of the original plan but rather one of Narry's strange additions. Everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
'Ok then.' Illu continued. 'We have been so kind to equip you with your first bishounens.'  
  
Steffi and Torri looked up with expressions somewhere between confusion and interest to excitement and expectance. They heard another yell above them and looked to see two more figures falling from the sky. 'What is it with the bloody sky?' Torri exclaimed rather half heartily as she was preoccupied with the new arrivals. It didn't take long for the two girls to recognize them. After all, they had participated in their creation.  
  
The first had a rather familiar appearance as he was half dark elf or drow. Like Illu, he had the same dark blue, almost black skin and deathly white hair. His hair wasn't loose and flowing, though, but neither was it short. It was actually a rather scruffy mess, longer at the back. The longest strand probably reaching to the middle of his back in an effect that would have suggested it might have been layered. His eyes were a deep blood red, but closer inspection showed they had no pupils and often caused people to get lost in their depths.  
  
What gave away the fact he was only half drow, other then the pupil-less eyes, were the wings and tail. They were leathery demonic wings with a sharp clawed point toping each. It was these he used to brake the fall and lower himself in a menacing and dignified manner. The added effect of a thin whip like tail thrashing about only added to the whole 'cool' factor.  
  
Standing on the ground showed he wasn't overly tall although still very lanky with spindly limbs. As far as clothing went, he wore a pair of tan pants held around his waist with a cord and an adjusted, or ripped, white singlet top to accommodate his wings. Over this was an interesting jacket/vest style garment that involved leather shoulder guards with a high neck and red cloth hanging from it in the fashion of a vest, stretching no further then his waist. This was also adjusted for the wing factor.  
  
He regarded the group coolly and with suspicion. A light blue scar etched its way over his left cheek having narrowly missed his eye.  
  
'Zenith!' Torri cried in utter surprise, recognizing the drow/demon. She honestly couldn't contain herself and made a move to latch onto him, put paused half way, reconsidering.  
  
The other character was soon behind. He was almost a complete opposite in appearance. Taller, and probably older, the second figure free fell until the last second when he pulled out of it to settle his feet on the ground.  
  
About the only thing he shared in common with Zenith was the same blood red pupil-less eyes that suggested demon genes somewhere in there. Other wise one could guess he was just an ordinary human. In comprisment to the drow/demon, this guy's skin looked very pale. He had charcoal red hair complete with side burns tucked behind his ears. These normal human ears were decorated with a dangling earring in each. His hair length wasn't anywhere near Zenith's, only reaching his collar at the back. Also with a fairly lanky build, but everything was slightly bigger then Zenith's except he had no wings or tail to speak of.  
  
His out fit was less revealing. White pants and long sleeved shirt covered with a high necked sleeveless Chinese style jacket designed for men. It was black with silver trimming, did up at one side, and split wide open at the front from the waist as well as the back. Unlike Zenith, this guy wore shoes.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the assembled group as if taking in every possibility. 'Zenathae!' Steffi cried with just as much surprise and enthusiasm as her friend had previously. Zenathae rose a delicate eyebrow.  
  
Narry and Illu were standing to one side and appearing pretty pleased with themselves. Zenith and Zenathae had been the creations of Illu and Torri, and Steffi and Narry for their own original stories. Neither of the bishounens knew this, though. 'What the hell is going on?' Zenith demanded rather bluntly.  
  
'We just needed to borrow you for a bit.' Illu replied with the wave of her hand.  
  
Zenith gave her a strange look. 'Mother?' He asked.  
  
'No!' Illu cut in. 'I am not your mother!'  
  
Torri wailed. 'You don't want to remember her. Trust me. It's too sad!'  
  
Steffi knew Zenith's story just as well. 'One thing. Your mother was much nicer and no where near as sadistic as this thing.' Illu decked her.  
  
'How do you know my mother?' Zenith growled at the back of his throat. All he could remember was she had to be dark elf since his father had been an energy demon. Zenith didn't like been reminded of his father, even if it was his own fault for bringing it up.  
  
'Would you look at that.' Zenathae commented with all the air of a prince. 'A little half-breed.' He sneered.  
  
Zenith turned on him. He had received similar remarks all his life that they had long lost the effect. But this guy certainly didn't look demonic. 'And what does that make you?' He returned with the same lack of warmth.  
  
Zenathae approached him menacingly. 'A full blood demon.' He teased, contradicting Zenith's thought.  
  
'Oh really.' Zenith inquired. 'You don't look it.'  
  
'Not quite.' Steffi interrupted at the same time Narry did. They glanced at each other meaning they missed Zenathae's unnatural glare. Steffi continued speaking alone. 'He is a demon trapped in a human body.'  
  
Zenathae glared coldly. He stared over Steffi's shoulder at Narry and snarled. But the movement of his head caused the sun to catch on his earrings. Zenith's quick reflex's and acute eye was what brought him to snatch out and yank one clean from his earlobe. Zenathae, understandably, gave a yell of surprise and pain.  
  
Zenith looked down at the now blood covered piece of jewelry. 'Poof.' He spat, throwing the earring over his shoulder.  
  
'Really?' Zenathae challenged, recovering quickly. He suddenly disappeared from where he stood, taking Zenith by surprise. The drow/demon felt something behind him before the sensation of his skull been ripped out settled in. Zenathae had taken a fist full of his hair, yanking Zenith's head back and down towards the ground with strength that supported his comment of been a full blood demon. 'You bloody elves and your long hair.' He sneered in a way that suggested the comment was also directed at Narry.  
  
'Let go of him!' Torri cried and almost made a go to jump between them except there was no room and it would have been suicidal in the first place.  
  
'Let go, Z.' Steffi said. Neither paid any attention, Zenith using his wings to maintain balance while also trying to slice Zenathae.  
  
'Your Z or my Z?' Torri asked.  
  
'My Z.' Steffi replied.  
  
Torri nodded. 'You heard her! Let go Zen!'  
  
'Your Zen or my Zen?'  
  
'Your Zen' For those confused viewers at home, both girls were referring to Zenathae as Zenith had little hold on the demon.  
  
'Oh, I also call your Zen, Zen.' Now they are not.  
  
'Why would you? His name isn't pronounced Zen-ith! It's Zeen-ith.'  
  
'Ah, but it is spelt that way.'  
  
'That's beside the point.'  
  
'Fine, you call your bishie Z and I'll call mine Zen as it is in favor of the pronunciation of their names. K?'  
  
Anyone else lost? Zenith appears to have acquired the nick-name Z while Zenathae has received Zen. What does one expect of two girls with similar walking, talking, breathing, sub-consciences but for their bishounens to be named similarly.  
  
Speaking of those sub-consciences, they weren't too happy with this conversation.  
  
'I created Zenith!' Illu cut in.  
  
'No you didn't, I did!' Torri replied without thinking to whom she was addressing.  
  
Stefi rounded on Narry before The Narrator could utter a word otherwise. 'I created Zenathae because you were too busy stuffing around with fanfic ideas to come up with something original.'  
  
Narry looked as if she was going to protest just for the sake of it, but instead dug out one of her ever-ready evil laughs. 'I know. I created one much better.' Rather scary, very insane, almost cynical evil laugh. Steffi shuddered as she remembered Zenathae's perverted little friend and was very, very thankful it wasn't he who stood there.  
  
Returning to the demon's, or half demon's in one case, who were involved in an activity to which the term 'cat-fight' came to one's mind. Zenith resolved this by wrapping his tail around Zen's leg and pulling the demon's footing out from underneath him. Zenathae refused to land on the ground but lost his hold on Z.  
  
For those not engaged in the immediate fight the sound of the neighborhood dogs letting their owners know just what was going on would have been deafening. Fortunately, Torri's mum had gone out to walk their own dog but had neglected to tell the girls in favor of hoping they would stay outside and not be tempted to return to their usual sloth like selves.  
  
'Come on.' Torri said, snatching Zenith's wrist. 'We have to get inside before we have all our neighbors hanging over the fence.' Not knowing what was going on, Zenith let himself getting let her drag him off.  
  
Steffi looked to Zenathae as if considering but he gave her a look that said as clear as day 'try it, and you die.painfully'. So, been the insane and very impatient thing that she is Narry did. Zen looked displeased but did nothing about it, except to give Narry a look that was just as clear in a death sentence as if he had stabbed her himself.  
  
'Bloody elves!' He roared yanking it free once inside.  
  
Illu and Steffi gave each other a look, shrugged, then followed inside just in time to hear Torri yell. 'Watch out for the vase!'  
  
'What?'  
  
Crash!  
  
'That vase.' Torri replied feeling very deflated. 'I'm so dead.'  
  
Zenith looked to his mess. 'Er, sorry.' He mumbled. From then he took to keeping his wings close to his body when inside.  
  
Steffi glanced nervously back at Zenathae. 'At least he doesn't have his wings and tail out as well. Convenient him been stuck in a human body.'  
  
Zenith began to snicker with that well practiced smirk on his face. 'That's pathetic. How'd you manage that?'  
  
Zenathae ignored Narry, fortunately since she was sticking her tongue out at him and Zen wasn't one to let go an opportunity to snatch it out, to give him a tied or bored look. 'And what do I have to do to pick a fight with you?' He asked in rather normal tone. When he wasn't sneering, gloating or roaring his voice was actually melodious and very pleasant to listen to. This was how he had come to pose as a human bard for reasons of his own. 'Bring your mother into it?'  
  
Zenathae had only just gotten the words out of his mouth when he found himself some two feet off the floor, back pressed against the wall and two clawed hands pressing tightly against his throat. Zenith growled. A very deep growl like that of a lion. It didn't quite suit the lanky boy. 'What's.the.matter, boy?' Zenathae choked only to have Zenith apply more pressure.  
  
It was only eight claws that dug into his neck and began to draw blood as Zenith appeared to only four fingers on each hand. His feet were also far from human. Been barefooted meant everyone had a clear view of large feet consisting of only three toes, each ending in a talon like nail, in a fashion very much like a Disney gargoyle.  
  
Torri was beginning to thank God that her walls were made of brick and not anything weaker that would have broken on contact. Zenith had splayed his wings though, taking out the TV set and putting a nice long rip through the new leather lounge ware.  
  
'No killing! No killing!' She yelled at them.  
  
'No killing in the house!' Steffi enforced.  
  
Zenith did the lion growl again. 'And why shouldn't I?' He asked with deadly calm. But it came out differently, almost as if there were two of him speaking in sync, the second been deeper pitched.  
  
'Enough with the fighting.' Illu sighed, getting quiet bored with it all. Narry let off another evil laugh for no reason except her mazoku part was getting a nice feast.  
  
Zenathae took hold of the skinny wrists that held him, and, using them as a handle, succeeded in swinging his booted legs up to land one in the drow/demon's chin. The force knocked him back, releasing Zen in the process who dropped to a knee while catching his breath.  
  
Rubbing his throat gently, Zenathae stood up to stare down at Zenith thoughtfully. Z returned it with a low growl.  
  
'Oh.And it was just getting to the delicious piece.' Narry pouted.  
  
The female population of the room glared at her. 'Sick-o.'  
  
'Right.' Illu continued again, 'Now we have gotten over the initially frenzies. Obviously don't bring up the topic of Zenith's mother and you don't bring up the topic of his curse.' She tried to give them a steady glare, but it was thrown off by one of her I-know-what-lives-under-your-bed smiles. The guys rolled their eyes.  
  
For absolutely no reason, Narry let off a maniacal laugh. 'What?' She asked when all eyes turned to her again. 'I felt like something different.'  
  
'Getting back on track.' Illu once more started up, 'Now. As we said before, you two,' She said rounding on the girls, 'are to go and catch as many bishounen as you want, using these guys to catch your first ones at least.'  
  
'Excuse me?' Zenith asked.  
  
'And just what are you implying?' Zenathae added.  
  
Steffi grinned. 'Oh yeah. Forgot about our little quest.'  
  
'You have a habit for forgetting the most important information.' Torri accused.  
  
Illu ignored them. 'Here are their bish-balls. I advise you put them inside right now.' She threw the girls a small black sphere the size of a golf ball. They had seen Pokemon enough times, few as it was in truth, to know what to do. That didn't change how comfortable they were doing so anyway.  
  
'I have one question.' Steffi asked as both she and Torri enlarged their balls. 'How does Ash manage to kick his leg so high?'  
  
'Irrelevance again.' Torri hinted.  
  
'What?' Steffi defended.  
  
'Just throw the God damn balls at them!' Illu cursed. 'Before they get away preferable.'  
  
Zenith and Zenathae regarded them coolly. 'And what do you hope to achieve from that?' Zenith asked, tail thrashing about again.  
  
'This!' Torri told him, releasing her bishie-ball at him at the same time Steffi did to Zenathae. Zenith looked down at his as it rebounded pathetically off his shoulder. Zenathae didn't even give his a glance, just continued staring at Steffi in a way that was beginning to unnerve her.  
  
The girls didn't know what to expect so were very relieved when the balls flipped open and a strange ominous blue light surrounded the two demonic guys. There was a brief second when everyone in the room could see their shock before they suddenly shrunk a disappeared into the bishie-balls, that in turn conveniently snapped shut.  
  
The girls stared at the now inanimate black balls.  
  
'We.caught.them.' Torri's mind was taking its time to catch up with the events. Steffi's was working at a much more rapid pace. 'Yay! We did it! We caught our own bishounens!'  
  
Narry laughed again, evilly, and everyone was forced to cover their ears once more. This wasn't the usual nature of The Narrator. She was more one to stand in the way and contradict every spoken word, adding her own sadistic and self centered view. But for some reason, today she had remained rather mute.  
  
Torri picked her ball up while Steffi was acting like a genki idiot. It didn't long for her to also start jumping up and down with excitement. Usually, when someone creates a character regardless of the case if they have a dark elf or chimera for a sub-conscience, they don't expect to meet them in person. Let alone 'catch' them. So one could imagine just what state of mind the girls were in.  
  
'I'm so going to have so much fun with Zen!' Steffi sang, finally picking up her ball. 'Yay! Bishie torture!' Torri made a noise in wordless agreement. Steffi turned on her again. 'I think you have already tortured Z enough with his traumatic past.'  
  
'I know.' Torri gave a cute genki grin. 'But it's what makes him so cool.'  
  
Ok, so they didn't actually make it to the Slayers world just yet. But I promise, at they will and very soon too. We had to give Z and Zen a proper introduction ^.^ You like them? If I have somehow managed to inspire you enough to want to find out more about these bishounen, go here: Torri's little corner also here of Fanfiction.Net (through my fav authors) and read 'My name is Zenith' It is like a prologue to Z's life as a child.basically all the depressing stuff so you best be ready for angst. It also has his mother and father if you are curious about them. And for piccys on Z, go here: http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/loth/m/e/merrie/ This is Torri's fantasy art gallery on Elfwood and features many pictures of Zenith as it seems he is the only thing she draws. *ducks attack from Torri* Zenathae is harder to find out about. I suggest going here: http://barak.suddenlaunch.com/index.cgi?board=Roleplaying&num=1025774935&act ion=display&start=30 It is a role-playing thread between myself and friends. You should find Zen's character profile about halfway down along with Xanthol's (remember Narry mentioning she created a scary guy? Well this is him) and an interaction between the two. Zenith also appears on it. And if bored you truly are, then try and find the actually role-playing page and you should find a Slayers related thread. I'm Xellos! (and Goury since no one else wanted him -.-) Torri's thread so she is all inanimate characters plus Amelia (who else?) 


End file.
